


Evanescence

by meteorangers (orphan_account)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meteorangers
Summary: Since young, Lin Yanjun and You Zhangjing were always by each other's side as if they were two halves that made a whole. Like a shadow, Zhangjing was always beside Yanjun and always behind him, never able to catch up to him. Yanjun was Zhangjing's number one rival, his number one best friend and also the number one person Zhangjing looked up to because he was always in front of him.One day, Zhangjing had found out that Yanjun had migrated to another country without telling him anything beforehand. It was only six years later when Yanjun had returned and Zhangjing realised that everything had changed and that he was the only one that had been holding onto this fragile relationship of theirs this whole time. Will Zhangjing be able to go back to square one and rebuild  their relationship?





	Evanescence

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall this is my second fanfic, hope yall enjoy it!!

" What I miss is not saying a word  
What I miss is dreaming together "

 

I remember when I first met him. He was cold, aloof and detached even as a child as he stood outside my doorway, holding his mother's hand. We were six back then when we first met and I had found out from my mother that we were going to have a new neighbour. To our parents' delight, he and I were the same age. They had hoped for the both of us to get along well and wanted the both of us to spend some time with each other.

"Hi, I'm Zhangjing!"

"Yanjun." He said bluntly, his voice sharp and curt. Sure, I was taken aback by his unfriendliness but my heart did not waver.

That was the beginning of our reluctant friendship. 

It started off rough ; rocky and uncertain. He would isolate himself and refuse to exchange conversations with me but after some time he began to warm up to me. Eventually we became the best of friends and celebrated every birthday together. 

I remember how we would go to school together, hand in hand as we sang and hummed familiar songs, ignoring passers-by for we were in a euphoric, utopian and secluded world of our own. We were so carefree, so innocent and happy.

Playing in the sandbox at the playground with our action figures, Yanjun would always be the hero, the main character basking in the limelight while I would always be his sidekick, a side character that had little to none presence. 

He would always be the centre, the one that got showered with both affection and attention although he disliked it. He was charming, charismatic, cool and confident. Everything I've always wanted to be. 

The only thing that I excelled better than he did would be singing, a passion we both shared ; something that was dear to the both of us. Both of us were musically inclined, I enjoyed playing the piano and he enjoyed playing his guitar. I remember  
how the both of us dreamt together ; one day we would debut on the same stage and perform. 

Of course that was all a quixotic dream that would never come true ; Afterall he evanescenced from my life when we were 14.


End file.
